Aikatsu Precure!
by kikiwewe
Summary: The sudden disappearance of Cure Queen and the Scandal Empire becoming stronger forced the Aikatsu Kingdom look for a new group of Precure. Ichigo Hoshimiya, a normal girl who just became a fan of Cure Queen finds herself meeting a fairy named Bepp and becoming a Precure herself. She must team up with her childhood friend Aoi Kiriya and new friends to defeat the Scandal Empire.
1. Settings Characters

Picture belongs to Chomo

This is a crossover of Pretty Cure and Aikatsu. Just had this story in my mind for a long time so I just wanted to write it down. This is just the character setting but if there's any confusion you can just comment me about it. Gonna start the story soon!

* * *

Character Description

**NAME: **Ichigo Hoshimiya (星宮 いちご) / Cure Sugar (キュアシュガー)  
**PERSONALITY: **14 Years old and a 2nd Year student at Hoshimitsu Middle School. A cheerful girl who is willing to help others no matter what. She may be a little bit of an airhead, but she is friendly and caring. She is very straightforward and has a hard time understanding certain situations but in the end overcomes it with her determination and hard work.  
Her family owns a bento shop and she helps out from time to time. She loves food and has perfect taste.  
She looks up to Cure Queen and hopes that one day she can be a Precure like her.  
She can transform into a Angely Sugar Precure. As a Precure she wears something similar to the Pink Stage Coord.  
**TRANSFORMATION: **The cute ribbon of an Angel! Cure Sugar!  
**MAIN ATTACK: **Angel Arrow!

**NAME: **Aoi Kiriya (霧矢 あおい) / Cure Future (キュアフューチャー)  
**PERSONALITY: **14 Years old and a 2nd Year student at Hoshimitsu Middle School. A calm and bright girl who is very intelligent, possessing amazing analysis skill and knowledge. Very hard working but can be a perfectionist sometimes. She has the top grades in the academy being in the top 5 in the national mock test.  
Her family is very strict about her studies and rarely was she allowed to watch TV but when she did, she always watched about Precure. Since then on she began studying Precures and their enemy, making her very knowledgable about them.  
She can transform into a Futuring Girl Precure. As a Precure she wears something similar to the Blue Stage Coord.  
**TRANSFORMATION: **The futuristic dream of a Star! Cure Future!  
**MAIN ATTACK: **Cosmo Show Time!

**NAME: **Ran Shibuki (紫吹 蘭) / Cure Spicy (キュアスパイシー)  
**PERSONALITY: **14 Years old and a 2nd Year student at Hoshimitsu Middle School. A quiet and independent girl, very mature for her age but doesn't like to be pestered too much. However, she is actually very kind and blushes often after being complimented.  
At school she doesn't have many friends and many people feel intimidated by her, however she is still well known around the school as the "Beautiful Blade." She's aiming to be a model in the future.  
She can transform into a Spicy Ageha Precure. As a Precure she wears something similar to the Purple Stage Coord.  
**TRANSFORMATION: **The beauty of a gorgeous Butterfly! Cure Spicy!  
**MAIN ATTACK: **Butterfly Flip!

**NAME: **Otome Arisugawa (有栖川 おとめ) / Cure Rainbow (キュアレインボー)  
**PERSONALITY: **14 Years old and a 2nd Year student at Hoshimitsu Middle School. A bubbly and kind girl who can act like a child sometimes and is very carefree. She is very clumsy and has a free of making mistakes so she does her best in everything she does.  
Because of this fear, many people think her as too serious so she didn't have many friends however she is still known as very kind.  
She can transform into a Happy Rainbow Precure. As a Precure she wears something similar to the Yellow Stage Coord.  
**TRANSFORMATION: **The sweet taste of a colorful candy! Cure Rainbow!  
**MAIN ATTACK: **Candy Rainbow!

**NAME: **Yurika Todo (藤堂 ユリカ) / Cure Gothic (キュアゴシック)  
**PERSONALITY:** 14 Years old and a 2nd Year student at Hoshimitsu Middle School. A quiet and soft spoken girl who created a vampire character so she could hide her real self that she dislikes. While in character she is very confident and proud, but when her character slips she becomes a tsundere.  
She can transform into a Loli Gothic Precure. As a Precure she wears something similar to the Green Stage Coord.  
**TRANSFORMATION: **The mysterious black feather! Cure Gothic!  
**MAIN ATTACK: **Clock Circus!

**NAME: **Sakura Kitaoji (北大路 さくら) / Cure Fantasy (キュアファンタジー)  
**PERSONALITY: **13 Years old and a 1st Year student at Hoshimitsu Middle School. A calm, polite, soft spoken, friendly, and a hard worker. In the beginning she doesn't have much confidence but becomes assertive and confident thanks to Ichigo and her friends.  
She came from a famous Kabuki theatre troupe family making her know many traditional japanese arts. She sometimes breaks out into the "Kitaoji Theatre" when experiencing strong emotions.  
She can transform into a Aurora Fantasy Precure. As a Precure she wears something similar to the Lime Stage Coord.  
**TRANSFORMATION: **The sparkling fairy's world! Cure Fantasy!  
**MAIN ATTACK: **Around Bouquet!

**NAME: **Kaede Ichinose (一ノ瀬 かえで) / Cure Toy (キュアトイ)  
**PERSONALITY: **14 Years old and a 2nd Year student at Hoshimitsu Middle School. A transfer student from America who came to Japan because of her father's job in which he's a sushi chef. She uses a lot of English phrases and very friendly making her pretty popular.  
She has a fascination in magic and enjoys doing magic tricks to entertain everyone. As a Precure she wears something similar to the Orange Stage Coord.  
**TRANSFORMATION: **The Pierrot's fun magic show! Cure Toy!  
**MAIN ATTACK: **Trick Toy Box!

**NAME: **Cure Queen  
**PERSONALITY: **An independent Precure who protects Japan with Ai Town being the center of where she works. One day she suddenly disappears and the attacks from the evil empire Scandal become stronger. No one knows who Cure Queen really is. She wore something similar to the Red Stage Coord.

* * *

Items

**Aikatsu Kingdom: **At war with the Scandal Empire. The kingdom homes the Designers who give human girls the power to transform into Precure and fight against the servants of the Scandal Empire. They have a very close relation with the Human world and spread happiness to everyone without them noticing.

**Scandal Empire: **At war with the Aikatsu Kingdom. The king, King S, wishes to see everyone's sadness, frustration, and anger and sees happiness as a useless thing that is not strong enough to control the world. He believes he's the only one fit to control the whole universe. The Dark Queen is his right hand and let's her lead the other servants.

**Aikatsu Phone: **Precure's transformation item. It's shaped like a smartphone and can be used as a regular cellphone.

**Aikatsu Cards:** Precure's 2nd transformation item. Inserting the card into the Aikatsu Phone summons an Aikatsu Closet that let's them transform.

* * *

Aikatsu Kingdom

**Leader Royal: **For the Queen was missing, the Leader, who was still in a higher position than the queen but did not rule the Kingdom, was forced to lead the kingdom. No one knows her real name but everyone knows that she was formerly Cure Royal. With her partner, Cure Starlight, they both her known as the strongest Precure in the whole universe.

**Asuka: **The Designer of Angely Sugar. She gives the Precure the ability to transform into Angely Sugar Precure. She especially chose Ichigo to become a Precure. She is a mascot fairy that lives in the Aikatsu Kingdom and resembles a Teddy Bear.

**Rei: **The Designer of Futuring Girl. He gives the Precure the ability to transform into Futuring Girl Precure. Right now he favors Aoi. He is a mascot fairy that lives in the Aikatsu Kingdom and resembles a Dog.

**Anna****: **The Designer of Spicy Ageha. She gives the Precure the ability to transform into Spicy Ageha Precure. Right now he favors Ran. She is a mascot fairy that lives in the Aikatsu Kingdom and resembles a Bird.

**Makoto: **The Designer of Happy Rainbow. He gives the Precure the ability to transform into Happy Rainbow Precure. Right now he favors Otome. He is a mascot fairy that lives in the Aikatsu Kingdom and resembles a Pig.

**Maya: **The Designer of Loli Gothic. He gives the Precure the ability to transform into Loli Gothic Precure. Right now he favors Yurika. He is a mascot fairy that lives in the Aikatsu Kingdom and resembles a Black Cat.

**Lisa &amp; Elena: **Twin Designers of Aurora Fantasy. They are very shy and are usually just known as Green Grass. They give the Precure the ability to transform into Aurora Fantasy Precure. Right now they favor Sakura. They are a mascot fairy that lives in the Aikatsu Kingdom and resembles Sheep.

**Marcel: **The Designer of Magical Toy. He gives the Precure the ability to transform into Magical Toy Precure. Right no he favors Kaede. He is a mascot fairy that travels around the Human world bringing smiles to anyone he meets. He resembles a Monkey.

* * *

Scandal Empire

**King S: **The king of the Scandal Empire. He wants to rule the world and see everyone fall into despair.

**Dark Queen: **The king's closest servant and serves as his right hand, doing all the work and ordering the servants.

**Shion:** One of Dark Queen's loyal servant. She is the best actress in the empire, of course besides the Queen, and uses that as an advantage to trick her enemies. She is also called the "Girl with Seven Faces." Her full name is Shion Kamiya.

**Hikari: **One of Dark Queen's loyal servant. She usually doesn't go out and uses the internet to cause trouble. She is very popular online and is known as the "Hidden Sun." Her full name is Hikari Minowa.

**Michelle: **One of Dark Queen's loyal servant. She usually works with Asami and calls themselves "Splash." Her full name is Michelle Tachibana.

**Asami: **One of Dark Queen's loyal servant. She usually works with Michelle and calls themselves "Splash." Her full name is Asami Himuro.

**Airi: **One of Dark Queen's loyal servant. She is the best dancer in the empire, of course besides the Queen, which makes her one of the most athletic person out of the servants. She uses her light body and speed to her advantage. Her full name is Airi Sonoda.

**Yuka: **One of Dark Queen's loyal servant. She is very cheerful and happy, but only believes in her own happiness. Her full name is Yuka Kokubo.


	2. Episode 1: I can become a Pretty Cure?

My name is Ichigo Hoshimiya. I'm just an ordinary first-year middle school student.

"Ichigo, can you finish the bento?" My mom asked me as she put the needed ingredients to the Mega Burger Bento we were working on.

"Okay! Raichi?" I called my brother to help we with the decorations. He nodded and we were able to finish the bento quickly. We took a step back to look at our masterpiece. We smiled at each other satisfied with it.

As we handed the customer his bento, my mom looked at both of us and smiled.

"Thank you for always helping out." She said.

I smiled and Raichi put his hands behind his back. "No problem, mom!" He said.

"Okay, let's get back to work!" I exclaimed and headed to the kitchen once more.

I would've never that me, Ichigo Hoshimiya, would ever become... A Pretty Cure!

XxX

I ran home as the sky turned bright orange. I entered my house, Nandemo Bento, and said "I'm Back."

My mom answered with a simple "Welcome back" as I headed towards the kitchen to help. The bento shop was already closed but there was still cleaning to do.

Mom and I finished cleaning all the dishes and pots when my mom took a deep breath.

"That should be it, Ichigo you can go now." She told me but I continued to wipe the kitchen table that was still dirty.

"Okay, just a little bit more." I said back. There was a moment of silence when mom started to speak again.

"You know, Ichigo, you should find something you want to do then always spend time helping me out." She suddenly said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I turned towards her with a confused look.

"You should find your own dream you want to pursue. Like how my dream was to run a bento shop since I was small." She smiled. I wondered about what she said. I never thought about my own dream but then I brightened up remembering something.

"I want to run a Bento shop with you even when I grow up!" I smiled happily. She looked surprised at first then nodded.

"Then I have to work hard, too!" She said. We both looked at each other a naturally smiled.

XxX

"I'm back, Raichi." I barged into our room to see him panic and hide something behind his back.

"O-Oneechan, Welcome back, I thought you were helping out with the shop?" He stammered. There was a moment off silence before I started to move side to side to see what he was hiding but he kept moving so it was still hidden. I finally jumped towards him when he widened his eyes in surprise and knocked down the orange juice on his desk. The juice spilled all over the photos he was hiding. He panicked trying to wipe it off with his hands. Wanting to help I grabbed a bunch of tissues from my desk and tried to wipe the spill but he just pushed me away.

"I can do it myself!" He said but not before I was able to take a glimpse of the photos.

"Is that... Cure Queen?"

XxX

After throwing away the last of the tissues Raichi sighed and put his head down on his desk.

"I worked so hard to collect all these..." He sighed.

"Raichi, you like Pretty Cures?" I asked. Suddenly he raised his head and faced me.

"She's not just any Pretty Cure, she's the _top _Pretty Cure!" He argued. He then looked down with a sad look.

"I wish I could meet her, but she's always gone like the next second!" He said. I then smiled remembering something.

"I think I can help you with that." I said. He looked at me with a confused look.

"Aoi knows a lot about Pretty Cures!"

XxX

"Hey, Aoi?" I turned around to face my friend, Aoi Kiriya, after class just ended. "You know about Pretty Cures a lot, right?"

"That's unusual, you don't usually talk about Pretty Cure." Aoi said.

"Well, it's not really me but my little brother really wants to meet a Cure Queen..." I said. Aoi thought about it for a moment before she nodded.

"Sure, I'll help!"

XxX

"Who are you?" Raichi looked at us over his desk chair. We just came back from school and we were standing in Raichi and my shared room.

"This is my best friend, Aoi Kiriya. She's an expert on Pretty Cures." I introduced her as Aoi handed Raichi a large bag.

"Here, I'll give you a few of my things from my collection." Raichi looked in the bag to see Postures and photos of Cure Queen all lined up neatly.

"Thank you so much!" He said looking down at the scrapbook with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Raichi said he wanted to meet Cure Queen. I thought that he could just watch her on TV or something."

"No!" Aoi and Raichi interrupted me sync.

"There's no meaning if you don't watch her in action!" He protested.

"Really? Well, I've never really seen her in real life before." I said. Raichi looked down and said me too.

"Your brother's right. You need to see a Pretty Cure in action." Aoi agreed with Raichi.

"Right!? Aoi Nee-san!" Raichi happily said.

"Your Nee-san is Ichigo." She retorted back but then got right back to the subject.

"But as you know, it's almost impossible to get a glimpse of Cure Queen." She said as Raichi began to give up.

"However..." Aoi continued. "I managed to find some really good info..."

Aoi told us both the info she was talking about and I was pretty sure Raichi shouted so loud mom could hear from downstairs.

"We can meet Cure Queen!?" He exclaimed.

"Yup! I did some research about Cure Queen and after asking my cousin about it, he knew this shopkeeper who knew this coach of a little league baseball team member that he hadn't see in almost 10 years and he knew this teacher who..."

"She really wanted to meet Cure Queen didn't she..." I said as Aoi continued. Raichi nodded in response.

"Then I was finally able to find out where Cure Queen hangs out!" Aoi finally finished.

"So, I can meet Cure Queen!?" Raichi said almost not believing it.

"Yup!" Aoi said proudly.

"You're the best Aoi Nee-san!" Raichi exclaimed with a happy aura floating around.

XxX

It was almost 10 o'clock and we were both in bed but I could tell Raichi was still not sleeping.

"It's finally tomorrow." Raichi suddenly spoke. I gave him a short answer.

"We get to finally meet Cure Queen." He said and again I answered him.

"I can't wait!" He said. I sighed and went up to his bunk bed to see him staring at a posture of Cure Queen.

"Raichi, wait are you doing?" I asked.

"I-I just can't wait! What if I don't get up in time!?" He exclaimed. I just sighed happily and patted his head.

"But if we don't get some sleep you're going to be too tired to meet her." I said trying to calm him down. He nodded in agreement and the next second I went back into bed, he was already sleeping.

Were Pretty Cure so amazing that you couldn't get any sleep? I thought about this as I fell into a deep sleep, getting exciting to meet this legendary person.

XxX

"We're almost there." Aoi said. Raichi and I walked behind her as she pointed towards the end of the path.

"I can't wait!" Raichi was trembling with excitement as we got closer and closer to the hangout.

"Remember, she might not be there so let's not get too excited." Aoi warned but was also having a hard time keeping her excitement down.

"Wait, I've seen this path before..." I say as I stop. Raichi turned around worried as Aoi smiled.

"You'll realize where this is when we get there!" Aoi said as she begun to turn around when the ground suddenly shook. We all fell to the ground because of the sudden shake.

"Look, over there!" Raichi pointed up to the sky where we saw... A large black monster looming over us.

"T-That's a Scandalian!" Aoi exclaimed. A Scandalian was famous in this town, maybe even in the world. They were monsters from the Scandal Empire that came to bring depression and sadness to everyone. Almost as if hearing Aoi's voice the monster turned around towards us. We all stayed frozen in fear. The monster's arm came towards us as all of us hugged each other in some hope that someone would save us. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but nothing came.

I opened my eyes slowly to see a figure in front of us. She had long purple hair with a tiara holding her hair up. She wore a a purple, red, and pink top with pale ruffles going over the chest, down the front, and the sleeves themselves. At the bottom of the frilled lines are tiny red bows, matching the red-pink gem right in the center of the chest. The sleeves had ruffled lining to match the rest of the top and a gold bracelet and necklace, both of which have tiny colored gems. A matching skirt and matching red heels completed the attire of the figure. All I could say was that she was beautiful.

"Cure Queen...!" Raichi was able to say. Cure Queen was holding the monster's hands so calm and easily. She then broke her arms into the air and threw the monster far away from us. Cure Queen then turned towards us with a smile.

"Are you okay?" We all nodded unable to say anything. How did such amazing strength come from a girl her size?

"U-um! I'm one of your biggest fan! I've always wanted to meet you!" Aoi exclaimed sticking her hand out so that she could shake hands with her idol. Cure Queen just smiled and gladly took Aoi's hand.

"I am very honored to have fans like you but you must get away from here as soon as possible. It's dangerous here." As she said that, she bent her knees slightly and flew into the air with a rose aura trailed behind her.

We listened to her and began running away from the place.

"I'm never going to wash this hand!" Aoi exclaimed as Raichi beside her was saying how lucky she was. All I could do was forcibly move my body to follow them. I wanted to see more, I wanted to cheer her on more, I wanted to be like her more. All those thoughts went through my mind.

As we got somewhere safe, we could still see Cure Queen fighting against the Scandalian from a distance. She attacked the monster with a kick into it's face and with that force she flew into the air. She then created a spade with her hands and pushed it against the monster so that it was stuck into position.

"Sexy Splash!" She exclaimed as she punched through the spade and the monster. The next second the monster vanished and the town was quiet once more. Raichi and Aoi was cheering at Cure Queen's victory as I just stared at where the Scandalian was.

XxX

"We're home!" Raichi exclaimed into the house. I followed behind him lazily and plopped onto the couch.

"Welcome back. How was your visit?" Mom asked us as Raichi explained everything that we went through.

"It was awesome, right!?" Raichi turned towards me.

"I... Don't really remember..." I answered staring at the black TV screen. Raichi sounded disappointed as he went back to explaining.

XxX

I laid in my bed unable to go to sleep. So this is what it feels like to be unable to sleep. My heart was still pounding from that excitement and when I saw her fight, it wasn't just awesome, she was amazing. She was a girl probably just like me but she still had the power and courage to fight against those monsters. I finally fell asleep thinking about Cure Queen the whole night.

XxX

A month late from that incident, pretty much nothing special happened.

"I'm back." Mom said as she entered the living room. Raichi and I were watching Cure Queen on the daily Pretty Cure news as she entered the room. I stood up and grabbed her grocery bag.

"You could've told me if you were going to go shopping." I said. My mom just smiled and turned her eyes towards the TV.

"Is that Cure Queen?" She asked.

"Yeah! She's amazing! Aren't you glad you came with us to see her?" Raichi turned around asking me. I nodded happily.

"Yeah, I'm really happy you came." Aoi said popping her head into the living room.

"Aoi?" I said surprised.

"Welcome." My mom said happily. Aoi bowed slightly then turned towards me.

"Ichigo, you want to hang out today?" Aoi said as she smiled happily. A little confused about the sudden invite I agreed and we headed out almost immediately.

XxX

"Huh? You want to become a Pretty Cure?" I almost exclaimed. We sat at the park bench and were eating ice cream. She looked down at her ice cream and nodded.

"It's not because of becoming famous or anything." She smiled. "I want to be strong, courageous and have the power to protect those who are important to me."

"I... See..." I said unable to find a good answer. I continued to eat my strawberry ice cream while listening to her.

"And, I want you to be a Pretty Cure with me." She gave me a big smile. I would've chocked on my ice cream if I hadn't finished it.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We could become partners! I know it's not something you can be easily, but it's better not to try, right?" Aoi said. I thought about it. The first thought that came to my mind was Cure Queen. A day hasn't past when I was not thinking about her. I could still feel the excitement from watching that battle.

"Take the Rice Scooper and make it a Pretty Cure rod!"

With Aoi staring at me for my answer, I nodded in agreement and she smiled from ear to ear.

XxX

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Mom's voice brought me back to reality. We were eating at the dinner table and I was just staring at my rice.

"N-Nothing!" I said going back to eating whatever I could get my chopsticks to reach. She looked at me worriedly but I tried to show my happiest face to tell her I was fine.

XxX

I know I said I wanted to be a Pretty Cure to please Aoi but I knew somewhere in my heart I wanted to become a Pretty Cure. It would be a lot of fun, protecting people's smiles and helping people especially if it was with Aoi. But then, I already had a dream. I wanted to run a Bento shop like my mom. I had fun cooking and making bentos, seeing people's smiles when they took a bite into their bentos. I knew that was my dream but was I wrong? What is my dream? I thought over and over confused looking down on the photos of Cure Queen.

"Ichigo?" I heard my mom as she came into my room.

"Mom?" I was startled at first but went back to looking at the photos on my desk. There was a small light so I didn't wake Raichi up.

Mom came in looking over my shoulder at the pictures. "If you want to do it, do it." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It was just my guess." She smiled seeing the photos. "Cure Queen... She's so pretty isn't she?"

"You think so, too." I said.

"Ichigo," I looked into her eyes and she smiled. "Change your rice scooper into a Pretty Cure rod." She said.

XxX

"Since we're gonna do this, we better start training!" Aoi as she raised her fist into the air. I did the same pose and gave out a hearty yell.

Our training finally begun. Everyday we started with running up the temple stairs to regular self-defense practice to small hand to hand combat lessons. It was hard but honestly, all the training was really fun.

I wonder if I could become a Pretty Cure just like Cure Queen!

XxX

About two months passed from beginning our training. We were starting to lose hope. Becoming a Pretty Cure wasn't something that easily done and it wasn't something that you could do if you wanted to. I sighed as I walked home through the park. Aoi apparently had somewhere she had to go to but she didn't tell me anything.

I sighed once more as I sat down on a park bench. Then I remembered that this was the very bench that Aoi convinced me to aim to become a Pretty Cure. I laughed silently thinking about that moment. I was pretty happy, able to aim for a goal with my best friend. When I rethought the idea of becoming a Pretty Cure, I stood up and made a guts pose to get my spirits up.

Suddenly I saw from a distance a brown blob coming closer and closer towards me. Before I could see what it was the thing collided with my face pushing me back onto the bench. I panicked and pulled the blob from my face. When I finally got it off my face I looked at it to see a stuffed brown squirrel wearing a green hoodie and long brown hair.

"Oh my god! Please help me!" The squirrel climbed onto my shoulders and started crying. Before I could question this little creature I heard a young girl's voice.

"Finally. You run too fast little fairy. Now give me those Aikatsu cards." The young girl said to the squirrel on my shoulder.

"Hikari!" The squirrel trembled. She looked my age with long pink hair in small pigtails. She wore a short white tube-top like segment underneath a black wrap. At the left side of the chest is a teal and gold butterfly, with thin golden strands dangling from it, as well as two gem strands that go over the chest. (Purple Nocturne Coord.)

"Never! These are only for the Pretty Cures!" The squirrel protested with all his might.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice." She then waved her hand a Scandalian that had held a scrapbook. It was intimidating but I just couldn't leave this squirrel to fend on his own. He was so courageous to go against someone who was double his size. Those Aikatsu cards must be really important. I just can't stand on the side and watch this bullying happen!

I grabbed the squirrel and put him in my arms protecting him. The girl looked at me unsatisfied.

"If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you stand aside." She said to me. But I stood my ground and glared at her. Hikari then scoffed and waved her hand, commanding the Scandalian.

"As you wish then, I'll destroy both of you together." She smiled evilly as the monster started getting closer and closer. I panicked and ran the opposite direction.

"What are you doing!? Why don't you just leave me!?" The squirrel said, also panicking so much he forgot his character.

"I can't just leave you!" I said back and he didn't say anything more. When I finally thought I lost them, I ran into a dead end.

"Oh, no!" The squirrel exclaimed.

"Oh, I keep on forgetting that this is a dead end!" I playfully said sticking my tongue out. I stopped when I felt the ground shaking again.

"I finally found you!" Hikari said. We were trapped. The squirrel started crying again and I hugged him closer.

"Why are you protecting such a thing? You don't even know what he is?" She said. I didn't even have to think about that answer.

"I want to help him. Help him protect the Aikatsu Cards from you!" I said. Half of the words I was saying was still unknown to me.

"Ha!? You want to help him!? Why, you don't even have the power to do that! You're absolutely powerless!" Hikari exclaimed but I didn't care what she thought.

"Yeah, I might be powerless. But if there's something I can do, even if it's something small... I want to do it! I want to protect those who can't protect themselves!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly I felt my phone feel hot in my back pocket. I took it out to find it brightly lighting up with a pink aura around it. Not only that...

"T-This isn't my phone!" I stared at this new pink smart phone with a flip case.

"That's an Aikatsu phone!" The squirrel said. Suddenly three cards floated in the air onto my hand.

"What is go-"

"Ichigo Hoshimiya." I heard a voice interrupt my thoughts. I looked for the voice to find it coming from my phone. On my phone screen was a floating pink teddy bear. It wore glasses and had a very sweet smile.

"Ichigo Hoshimiya," She repeated my name again. "I have chosen you for your bravery and strong heart to become the new Angely Sugar Pretty Cure."

Honestly I didn't know what was going on but I had no time to be hesitating.

"Tch... Hey, Scandalian! Attack her before she transforms!" Hikari yelled at her monster but it was too late.

I inserted the cards into the Aikatsu phone unintentionally and yelled whatever was in my hard.

"Aidoru Katsudou, Start!"

I was then engulfed in a bright pink light that even blinded me. When I opened my eyes I found myself wearing a pale pink blouse underneath a pink vest that has dark pink lining and pockets and were shut with a red bow and a small gold heart in the center. Also a pink, plaid-like ruffled skirt almost resembling a tutu. The under layer is very frilly and pale pink and matching shoes. My hair was in high pigtails and were pink in color. The Aikatsu phone was on my waist. I felt such power surging in me and I felt confident.

"The cute ribbon of an angel, Cure Sugar!" I said as I made a pose.

"What is this! It's so cute!" I said but before the squirrel could explain to me an attack from the Scandalian forced me to dodge. I flew up into the air with a single push off the ground.

"Wow! This is so high!" I was getting excited but I needed to remember my real reason for transforming. I then landed on the side of building. I pushed off towards the Scandalian to punch him in the stomach sending him back. I gracefully landed on the ground and looked at my hands in shock.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. However, the Scandalian suddenly got up and started his attack. He opened the scrapbook he was holding and opened it towards me. A gust of wind came from the book pushing me back. I flew back to the building. As I tried to get back up, a paper from the book flew into my face. I picked it up and looked at it to see Cure Queen on it. I looked up to the Scandalian to see him staring at the scrapbook.

"R-Racihi!?" I questioned.

"Oh, that's the little boy's name?" Hikari said with a stoic face. "He just looked so happy... I felt like crushing that smile." She smiled maniacally.

I stood up slowly and glared up to the Scandalian.

"I can't believe you would destroy someone's happiness just for your own pleasure." I exclaimed. "I'll never forgive you!"

I made a heart with my fingers and brought it to my chest and then aimed it towards the Scandalian. The Scandalian was then trapped in a heart and I sat on the monster's shoulder as it began to purify.

"Cute Flash!" I exclaimed as the Scandalian said a few cries before it turned into a scrapbook and floating Jewel. I was going to happily tell the squirrel but he was being caught by Hikari.

"Let go of me!" He cried but Hikari was just pulling on his jacket.

"Just give me the Aikatsu Cards then... Ah!" She was about to grab it when I grabbed her wrist which made her drop the squirrel and cards.

"Please apologize to him." I said with a smile. She just looked at me with a glare.

"Tch... I'll be back Cure Sugar." She then got out of my grasp and left. I bent down and say the squirrel picking up the cards.

"Oh! Honey! Thank you!" He went on his knees and bowed down a number of times. I laughed and patted his head.

"Oh! I Am JOHNNY BEPP YEAH!" He said as he did a weird pose. I just laughed a little troubled but then asked him about the jewel.

"Oh, you need to get that to the owner!" He said. After hearing that I ran all over the place looking for my brother.

XxX

"Ichigo!" I turned around to see Aoi waving towards me. I was on the verge of crying but my best to keep a strong face on.

"Aoi! Have you seen Raichi!?" I questioned her quickly. It was almost dark and I couldn't find him anywhere.

"I know where he is! Come on!" She said quickly running and I without hesitating followed.

We reached an ally where Raichi was leaning against a wall but his skin and clothes were black and white. I brought out the floating jewel to him. It immediately went into him and brought back his color. When his color came back he leaned onto me breathing deeply. I sighed in relief and Aoi chuckled.

"By the way, where did you get that Jewel? That's the jewel that every person has in themselves and the Scandal Empire..." Aoi wanted continue but went straight to the point. "Anyway, where'd you get it?"

"Actually, Aoi! I became a-!" I was about to say it when I felt something pull my shirt. It was Bepp. I couldn't hear him talk but from his lips he was telling me to be quiet. Does this mean I had to hide my Pretty Cure identity to Aoi!?

"A-h Nothing! I found it while I was looking for him!" I tried my best to make the best excuse but I hated lying.

"Hm... I guess then you must've been really lucky." She said with a smile. I sighed happy that the excuse worked. I then headed home carrying my brother.

I was definitely not prepared for the havoc that was going to come with become a Pretty Cure!

* * *

Sorry it's long. I want to make it as accurate to the anime as possible so the first chapter's pretty boring so... yeah.

And sorry did not edit... for some reason


	3. Episode 2: Tons of Pretty Cures!

My name is Ichigo Hoshimiya.

I'm a normal middle school girl who helps out at our bento shop.

One day, I went with little brother, Raichi, and my best friend, Aoi, to meet the greatest Pretty Cure of all time, Cure Queen.

That meeting with her, made something switch inside of me.

Soon after, Aoi convinced me to work hard to one day become a Pretty Cure.

Not all went well, but before I was going to give up, I met a fairy named Bepp.

After being chased down by a servant of the Scandal Empire, my strong desire to save Bepp transformed me into a Pretty Cure!

XxX

_"For those who were worried about Cure Queen being gone, do not fear, a new Pretty Cure is here!" _

The announcer for the daily Pretty Cure news exclaimed in excitement. I ran hurriedly ran down the stairs as I grabbed something on the table and put it in my mouth. Raichi was calmly eating his breakfast at the table watching the TV.

_"The cute ribbon of an angel! Cure Sugar!" _

I almost choked on the piece of bread I was eating when I heard my own voice from the TV.

_"That' right! Cure Sugar! A new Pretty Cure!"_

"Oh!"

Raichi stood up from his chair excitedly seeing the footage taken of Cure Sugar.

"I-I gotta go! Bye mom, Riachi!" I exclaimed running out of the house as fast as I can. I remember Bepp telling me to keep the Pretty Cure thing a secret. I was terrible at keeping secrets. It was better to rush out of the house than almost spilling the beans about it.

But what I didn't hear was about the next thing the announcer exclaimed.

_"Not only Cure Sugar, but another Pretty Cure who introduced herself as Cure Future__has appeared here in our town!"_

XxX

"I'm sorry for acting without your permission, Leader Royal." A small pink teddy bear bowed down to a lady who had her back turned, looking out the window. She wore a long blue dress as her long brown hair rolled down her back.

"There is no need to apologize. It was your decision to make her a Pretty Cure and I have no complaints about your decision." The lady said turned her kind eyes towards the bear. The bear smiled, already knowing that the lady, the leader of the Stralight Kingdom would understand her action.

"Cure Sugar… Ichigo Hoshimiya." Leader Royal murmured under her breath. She smiled hearing that name. She then went to the mirror by her desk to show a picture of Ichigo Hoshimiya in civilian form. Under that picture was, however….

"Cure Future…."

XxX

"Cure Sugar…" A dark figure pushed her long purple hair aside and looked inside the black mirror.

"You will one day realize the price of your mistake…" She whispered quietly.

XxX

"And this is the café that is rumored to be the meeting ground for pretty cures."

Aoi pointed in her notebook a picture of a simple but cute café that they were supposedly heading to until the Scandalian attacked them.

"It's also rumored to have been the former workplace of Cure Queen."

I nodded as Aoi flipped through her notebook, pointing out a few pictures from time to time.

"These are all the girls who have earned the title of _Top_ Pretty Cure." Aoi explained.

"There were pairs, too?" I said pointing to one of the pages that seemed to be taken over with pictures of two girls.

"They're the legendary Pretty Cures group, Masquerade Pretty Cure." Aoi said with her eyes sparkling.

"Cure Royal on the left is the Aikatsu Kingdom's current leader."

"Huh, really!?"

The Aikatsu Kingdom was rumored world that was the birthplace of pretty cures. Not many people believed in such place, but for Aoi and I, we believed and even dreamt of such place.

"Yeah, Cure Royal and her partner, Cure Starlight, used to be known as the strongest pretty cures in the universe. But right after the battle that was able to seal the king of the Scandal Empire, they suddenly announced their retirement for unknown reasons. While Cure Royal became the leader of the Aikatsu Kingdom, Cure Starlight completely erased her presence from the world. Even now, nobody has figured out where she went."

"Wow…"

I stared at the beautiful pictures of Cure Royal and Cure Starlight when a heard Aoi speak to me.

"Let's do our best, Ichigo." Aoi smiled. Aoi really wanted to be just like the Pretty Cures and I felt the same way.

"Yeah! Let's become pretty cures and fight side by side together!" I said. However, Aoi looked away with a frown.

"I wonder if we're good enough…" She murmured.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Before I could ask anything else, the bell rang and Aoi took her notebook away, getting her textbooks out.

"It's time for class."

XxX

"Star-miya!" Bepp suddenly jumped out of my bag as I was walking home. I almost fell backwards in surprise.

"Bepp!?" When did he get into my bag?  
"Yeah!" He said with a smile and landed on my head. "Kingdom Mother wants to talk to you!" He said pointing to my Aikatsu phone in my bag.

"Kingdom Mother?" I asked but obediently took out the phone and faced the screen towards the sky. Right when I did that, a bright light engulfed the screen and showed a holographic screen with a beautiful woman in a blue dress smiling towards me.

"Ichigo Hoshimiya."

Almost jumping at the woman's voice I quickly bowed to show respect. She just smiled and introduced herself.

"I am Aikatsu Kingdom's leader, Leader Royal." She said. "But before that, I would like to congratulate you for becoming a Pretty Cure and thank you for saving Johnny Bepp." She said kindly.

"You're very welcome!" I replied back. She chuckled at my response.

"Asuka, the Angely Sugar Mascot Fairy, has chosen you to become an Angely Sugar Pretty Cure."

"Angely Sugar…?"

"There are different 'brands' of Pretty Cures, and you were chosen to become the Angely Sugar Pretty Cure. The type of cards you have tell you what type of Pretty Cure you are.

"These?" Three cards that showed a pink blouse, skirt, and shoes.

"Yes. Those are called Aikatsu cards. Inserting the card in the Aikatsu phone help you transform into Cure Sugar."

Looking at the sparkling cards, I smiled and laughed seeing how cute the outfits were.

"These cards are your first step to becoming stronger. I look forward to your growth." Before she finished she looked at Bepp and smiled. "I'm sure you're in good hands, right?"

"Yes, Kingdom Mother! Leave everything to me!" Bepp saluted slightly wagging his bushy tail. Seeing his answer, she smiled then bowed lightly before turning off the communication.

I looked down, covering my eyes with my bangs.

"Star-miya?" Bepp asked worriedly but almost fell off my head when I suddenly looked up, eyes determined and with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm gonna be the best Pretty Cure I can be!"

XxX

After Leader Royal turned off her communication she froze forgetting to tell Ichigo something very important.

"I forgot to tell her about Cure Future…"

XxX

Ever since I became a Pretty Cure, I've persistently asked Aoi if we could train more, and surprisingly, she agreed without questioning me.

But…the training menu Aoi made was too hard! 100 laps around the school, three hours of combat training, an hour of posing practice…

"Gah, I'm exhausted!" After working out for the whole day, I fell to the ground panting for air.. However, Aoi who seemed to complete every assignment so easily looked satisfied with today's training.

"Aoi, you're too good."

"You think so?" She answered wiping off some sweat from her forehead.

"How can you try so hard?" I asked.

"I guess because I've always wanted to be a Pretty Cure."

"Huh?"

"I was a first grader in elementary school, I fell in love with Pretty Cures." Aoi started. "Back then, I did a number of traditional arts. They were all so fun I earnestly practiced each one of them. Then one day, I first found out about Pretty Cures. My heart raced!" Aoi sighed remembering the first time she saw a purple haired pretty cure on the TV screen. "It was completely different from the stiff performing arts that I did. I admired how she could be so strong and shine brightly at the same time. After that, everyday I would put aside half an hour to watch my recordings of daily Pretty Cure programs on TV. I finished my homework early so I would have time to learn more about Pretty Cures." Aoi remembered the time she searched online, finding ax many rare footages of the secret legendary warriors. "And eventually, I began to want to become a Pretty Cure myself. I used to want to work all by myself but now, I'm really happy that I'm now sharing the dream I used to hold alone with you, Ichigo. That's the reason I can work so hard."

I widened my eyes hearing Aoi's reasoning behind why she wanted to be a Pretty Cure so bad.

"Okay, that's enough talking, let's get back to work!" Aoi said clapping her hands together and throwing her towel to the side.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed following behind her.

_"That's right. I've got to try even harder! I'll give it my all!" _I thought.

XxX

"Kyaa!" Aoi and I stopped in our tracks hearing a scream nearby. Suddenly from the tops of the buildings, they both saw the sight of a black figure.

"A Scandalian!" Aoi exclaimed having a prepared expression in her eyes.

"Star-miya!" I looked down at my feet to see Bepp running towards me, giving me signs to transform. Luckily Aoi was still staring up at the Scandalian to notice.

"Aoi! Get somewhere safe! I'll catch up to you later!" I said as I picked up Bepp and started running towards the Scandalian.

"Ichigo!?"

XxX

I panted as I finally reached the Scandalian. Floating next to its large head, a familiar girl with purple hair.

"Oh, if it isn't the wannabe Pretty Cure." Hikari scoffed looking down on me.

"I won't let you get away with playing with someone's feelings!" I exclaimed taking out my Aikatsu phone.

"Aidoru Katsudou, start!" I was engulfed in a bright pink light and transformed.

"The cute ribbon of an angel, Cure Sugar!" I exclaimed making my signature pose.

"Scandalian, get her!" Hikari pointed and me and ordered the Scandalian to attack. I blocked and dodged a few of its attacks. The training was really paying off because I could easily keep up with my enemy's movements. But that all disappeared when a certain blue haired girl came into vision.

"Aoi!?"

Aoi was panting trying to catch her breath. I was going to take her away to somewhere safe, but Hikari seemed to notice her faster than me.

"Scandalian, attack that blue girl!" He demanded and the Scandalian obediently answered.

"Aoi!" Trying to protect my best friend, I took the hit from the Scandalian and fell to the ground in pain.

"Ichi- I mean – Cure Sugar!" Aoi exclaimed coming towards me. However, that was exactly what Hikari wanted. The Scandalian came above us and brought its leg up, ready to stomp on us. Too scared, and unable to move I closed my eyes bracing myself for the attack that never came.

I opened my eyes to see Aoi standing in front of me and a blue light protecting her and me.

"Aoi...?"

"I won't let you hurt my best friend." I widened my eyes in shock when I saw what was in her hand.

"Aikatsu cards…!?" Bepp said my thoughts before I could respond.

"Aidoru Katsudou, start!" Aoi exclaimed as a bright blue light engulfed her. When the light disappeared, she was wearing a pale yellow blouse with white cuffs and white neck. A blue cloth went around her neck and white cuffs. She wore matching blue skirt and blue boots. (Blue Stage Coord) Her hair was the same except went longer, her side tail reaching to her ankles.

"The futuristic dream of a star! Cure Future!" Aoi said and made a signature pose.

"Another one!?" Hikari couldn't hide her shock and panic as she hurriedly ordered her Scandalian to destroy both of them.

Cure Future just smiled at her best friend and flew into the air, giving the Scandalian a good kick. She kept an offensive and continued to attack. Seeing that the Scnadalian fall backwards Cure Future began skating around the Scandalina, surrounding it in a diamond. She then entered the midst of it and posed.

"Cool Flash!" With those words, the diamond lighted up engulfing the Scandalian and turning it back to its original form.

"I'll get you next time! You wait and see!" Hikari yelled before disappearing into thin air.

All I could do was stare in awe at Cure Future as she returned to her civilian form of Aoi Kiriya.

XxX

_"I was so surprised you were a Pretty Cure! Now we can work together to protect this town!" Aoi and I exclaimed and hugged each other._

I stood up from my bed and decided to have some fresh air. I walked outside into our backyard and sat down on the bench we have set next to the large tree. I sighed and thought about today's battle.

_"I had fun, but Aoi was really strong."_ She easily beat the Scandalian with ease and seemed so graceful doing it. It made me feel…weak.

I sighed once more.

"Ichigo Hoshimiya." I looked up in panic hearing a soft voice calling my name.

"Huh?" When I finally spotted the owner I widened my eyes to see a familiar figure with long purple hair held up with a black tiara.

"I saw your fight today." She said coming out from the shadows of the tree. She was standing on the large tree branch, leaning against the branch.

"Cure Queen!?"

"Even though you have trained hard, you still weren't good enough." She said with a smile, but here eyes seemed so cold.

"Um, Cure Queen?

"Hm?"

"I-I want to become a _top_ Pretty Cure just like you. I want to be strong so I can protect many people like you. I'll try my best! I'll become a _top_ Pretty Cure alongside Aoi!"

"I wonder about that…"

"Eh?" I was confused on what Cure Queen was trying to say.

"You understood from today's fight, right? No matter how close you two are, you won't be able to continue rising together."

The cold wind blew between us making our hair sway in the wind.

"For every person who gains happiness, there are dozens of people who are left with the depression. That's the truth of life" She walked across the branch not losing balance and turned her back towards me.

"Your battle from now on will become harsher and harsher."

"S-Still, I'll do my best."

Cure Queen chuckled at my answer and turned around, showing her bright red eyes.

"Let's see how long you can last then. Well then, good night."

And with those words, Cure Queen disappeared into the night sky, leaving a trail of black and red jewels and roses that disappeared the second they appeared.


End file.
